


Bearly Human / 似熊非熊

by Alisarose



Category: Paddington (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisarose/pseuds/Alisarose
Summary: 虽然配对是这样但并不是人兽（。）虽然有肉，但这是一个健康向上(?)的童话故事（。
Relationships: Phoenix Buchanan/Paddington Bear
Kudos: 1





	Bearly Human / 似熊非熊

【1】

这是一个难得的晴天，帕丁顿收到了来自远方的包裹。

“哦！是科兹洛娃夫人寄来的！她可真好！”帕丁顿愉快地自言自语着，爪子飞快地抓开了包裹。

在破碎的包装盒里，他找到一瓶浅绿色液体和一张风景明信片。

“亲爱的帕丁顿，”他念着卡片背面的手写赠言，“作为一只小熊独自生活在人类的世界注定不易，正如每一个天赋异禀的个体生活在平凡人中间。再次感谢你的勇敢和善意，希望你享受这份小礼物……”

哦！是礼物！这可太棒了。看上去是一瓶好喝的汽水。他捉起瓶子，一口气喝了下去，打了个嗝。也许是喝得太快了，他根本没尝出什么味道来。

帕丁顿有点失落地舔舔嘴。透过阁楼的小窗，他看到邻居家的玻璃温室里有个人影。

“布坎南先生！”帕丁顿隔着窗子挥动熊掌向他打招呼，“你什么时候回来的？”

刚获得假释回到家中的菲尼克斯布坎南注意到邻家玻璃窗里那只戴帽子的熊，脸色不太好看——但这只是暂时的，因为他的脸色即将变得更糟，他将要目睹的情形是这个街区里的任何人都无法相信的……任何人，即使是布坎南先生这样一位想象力丰富的艺术家。

奇怪的事情发生了。

帕丁顿感到一阵晕眩，随后才意识到那是因为他看向地板的高度发生了变化。就像是地面突然远离了他，这感觉令熊不安。

他注意到，握着空瓶的不再是他熟悉的深棕色、毛绒绒的爪子。他看到一双手，人类的手，苍白、细长，隐隐可见皮肤下面青色的血管脉络。

最后，他在玻璃上看到了一个人类男子的倒影。那人有一头蓬乱的深色头发，就像是他的头被一团乌云拥抱着；他还有一张窄小的面孔，脸色和那双手一样苍白。

半秒钟后，帕丁顿和邻居布坎南先生同时发出了惊叫。

【2】

帕丁顿呆立在窗边，难以理解刚刚发生了什么。看上去唯一恰当的说明是……他变成了一个人类？

这可不妙，他需要帮助。

这时他听到汽车引擎声靠近门口，引擎安静下去，接着是楼下门锁被转开的声响。

太好了！布朗一家人回来了！他们一定能帮上忙！他们总是乐于向别人伸出援手！

他还不习惯两条过长的下肢，一路跌跌撞撞地跑下楼，中途踩空了一脚，最后几级台阶是滚着走完的。

“太好了！你们回来了！”他从地上爬起来，想像往常一样扑向最疼爱他的布朗太太，后者却惊恐地向后退开，

“你是谁？！怎么进来的？！”

“见鬼，一个暴露狂。”布朗先生捂住了朱迪的眼睛，被她嫌弃地推开。

“不，你们听我解释……”帕丁顿正要说起下去，伯德太太抡起挎包向他摔打过来。

“出去！滚出去！别想吓着我们家的孩子！”

“拜托，我们不会被一个暴露狂吓到……”乔纳森一脸冷漠地说。

“我来报警。”布朗先生掏出了手机，“喂……是的，我要报警，这里是温莎花园……”

警察？！帕丁顿全身的毛都竖起了……呃，好吧，此刻他身上的毛发数量远不及几分钟之前，但它们仍然因恐惧而竖起了。

布朗一家人要把他交给警察！不，帕丁顿可不想回到监狱里！

他在被伯德太太抓住之前夺门而逃，冲向隔壁的布坎南家，路边的流浪犬弓着背对这个陌生人吠叫不止。

“狼仔！是我啊！”

流浪犬对他龇着牙发出威胁的咕哝，接着狂吠着扑上来，他不得不抱头逃窜。

“布坎南先生！拜托了！帮帮我！”他敲着门大喊着，不时扭头看是否有人追来，还好今天柯里先生没在路上巡逻。

布坎南先生开了门，“这到底是怎么……”

“他们叫了警察，我该怎么办？布坎南先生，你知道这是怎么回事，拜托你向大家解释……！”

“我根本就不知道这是……”菲尼克斯不可避免地注意到这个年轻男子裸露的下半身，“算了，你先进来。”

【3】

这个取代了帕丁顿的人类男子走进客厅左顾右盼。他的蓝色毛呢外衣堪堪遮住下身，赤裸的双腿似乎过于细瘦了……不过这倒是说得通，他还是熊的时候也是个小不点，也不能怪菲尼克斯一直误以为他是个没长大的小熊崽。

“该给你找点穿的。”不然实在有碍观瞻。

菲尼克斯给他拿了格纹长裤和牛津鞋，又在他的外套里面加了衬衫和领巾。

“这就差不多了。”

叮咚——布坎南家的门铃被按响了。

“是不是警察？”帕丁顿惊恐地瞪大眼睛，有一瞬间菲尼克斯错觉他头上的浓密棕发蓬得更高了。大概只是错觉。

“你先躲起来，”菲尼克斯把他推向沙发椅背后，“我会试着跟他们解释。”

确定小熊找到了藏身之处，菲尼克斯才重新摆出“刚才绝对没有怪事发生”的优雅神态——对于一位久经考验的老艺术家而言这一点也不难——走过去开了门。

“布坎南先生，您是否见过一个，呃，半裸的可疑人物经过这里？”警员问。

菲尼克斯还没答话，原本跟在警员身后的玛丽·布朗有些激动冲上前，“帕丁顿不见了！肯定和那个暴露狂有关，我看他向你这边跑了！”

菲尼克斯心里一紧，“什么？我可没看见什么暴露狂，你们不会以为这和我有什么关系吧？我才刚假释出来……”

“你刚一出来帕丁顿就被拐走了，这是巧合吗？”玛丽和她的家人都用不信任地眼光审视着布坎南，“你还在记恨我们揭穿你的阴谋，是这样吗？”

“不不不……！”菲尼克斯慌了，他还在假释期，可不能再成为嫌疑人，“你们知道的，我已经改过自新了，”

“那么，你真的没看到什么可疑的人？”亨利总是这家人里最理智的那个，听上去他已经排除了邻居的嫌疑。

“如果我发现任何线索，一定在第一时间通知各位。”菲尼克斯再次施展表演天才，作出悲悯的样子：“请相信我和你们一样担心小熊的去向，希望警方尽快给我们带来好消息。”他向警察和邻居们请辞后，关上了门。

【4】

“布坎南先生！事情解释清楚了吗？”

帕丁顿从沙发靠背后露出半张脸。

“这……没有。”菲尼克斯解释说，“他们认为我和你同谋，我们一起拐走了，呃，你。”

“这太糟糕了。”帕丁顿沮丧地坐进沙发里，苍白的手指抓进他茂盛的头发里。

“听着，我还在假释期间，我不能再被捕了，你最好想个办法把自己变回去，那就万事大吉了。”

“可是，怎么变？”

“是的，我们需要坐下好好想想。”菲尼克斯坐进另一张沙发椅，向他的新伙伴挑起眉，“喝茶吗？”

帕丁顿的表情被点亮了，“哦，谢谢，太好了。”

“不用谢，你去煮。我也想来一杯。”菲尼克斯翘起腿，“浓一点的。”

帕丁顿没有反对，他知道怎么煮茶，伯德太太教过他。但菲尼克斯本该知道，吩咐这只事故体质的小熊做事情是一定会出篓子的。

过了一刻钟，帕丁顿端着茶壶从厨房回来，

“茶来了~”

他一脚踩滑了壁炉前的地毯，撞在摆满剧照的装饰桌上，茶壶飞出去砸向墙壁；被他撞倒的相框像多米诺骨牌一样接连倒下去，最后一架相框被推下桌沿摔得粉碎。

相框的碎片里，菲尼克斯的英俊旧照后面滑出另一张相片，那是个金色头发的年轻男人，看上去和这相框里布坎南留影时的年纪相仿。

【5】

一个小时后，在重新清理干净的客厅里，布坎南先生喝上了自己煮的茶。

“这是谁？”帕丁顿遵照吩咐把那张老相片藏进另一个相框下层。

“……亚瑟。”菲尼克斯很少对人说起这些，面对媒体采访时他总能确保话题不离开他自己。“他是我唯一真正爱过的人……除了我自己。”

“哦，他是你丈夫吗？为什么他不住在这里？”帕丁顿放好相框，回来坐下，端起茶水。

“不，我们没结婚。”他突然想不出该如何向这个并未经历过前同婚时代的年轻人解释，“他去世了，很久之前。”

年轻人缓缓放下了茶杯。“……我很遗憾。”

“有的人消失了，而生活只是照常继续下去，真不公平，你不觉得吗，帕丁顿？”布坎南先生用茶匙搅动瓷杯里金红色的茶水，小小的水面映出他眼角的风霜。

“我懂。我叔叔也不在世了。”帕丁顿低下头，蓬松的深色额发隐藏了他的神情。“在那以前，我从没想象过没有他的生活是什么样，我猜露西婶婶也没想过。”

“但生活还是在继续。”

“是的……”他双手白细的指头绞在一起，“虽然我在伦敦有了新家，还是……”

“他们说这叫‘幸存负罪感’。”菲尼克斯抿了一口茶水。

“哦，您懂的真多。我也不知道我还能不能回家，布朗一家……他们认不出我了。”他的深棕色眼睛在这时变得湿润。

菲尼克斯放下茶杯，“好吧，我们先来搞清楚你是怎么变成这样的。”他双肘歇在腿上，向前倾身，“变成人之前，你在干什么？”

帕丁顿扬起头回想，“唔，我正在拆包裹……对了，我喝了科兹洛娃夫人寄来的汽水！”

“汽水？你确定那是汽水？”

“不，我也不知道……也许……”

“不管是什么，你的状况肯定和那个女人有关。”

帕丁顿想到另一个线索，

“对了！她还写了卡片给我！”他的手伸进衣袋，摸到了不久前随手揣进去的明信片。

“我看看。”菲尼克斯夺过卡片，摸出手机拍了张照片。“让我查查……”

他熟练地摆弄着手机，利用搜索引擎识别图中景物。

“……找到了， ”他保存下谷歌地图提供的交通建议，“科兹洛娃蒸汽乐园。”

“很远吗？”

“我想我们可以从维也纳租车过去。”

菲尼克斯放下阁楼的梯子，手脚灵活地爬上去，接着，顺着梯子丢下来一连串道具。帕丁顿怕被它们击中，本能地向后退开。

“你只需要一个轻便提箱，”菲尼克斯把箱子推进小熊怀里，“和一本假护照。”

布坎南先生没有费时间解释为什么他家里藏着这些东西。

在他们站在门口等出租车的当儿，柯里先生出来巡逻了。

“布坎南先生，”柯里看了看菲尼克斯又看了看他的年轻同伴，挑起眉毛，“看来你宝刀未老啊。”

“你好，柯里先生。”菲尼克斯镇定自若地问候着。

柯里先生的出现令帕丁顿有些不安，但他很快注意到，柯里先生今天的态度和以往大不相同。

哦，对了，他认不出眼前这个青年就是他日夜想赶走的入侵动物。

柯里先生看上去心情不错，也许是因为他听说了街坊家里的移民熊失踪的事。“祝你们愉快，先生们。”

“你也一样，柯里先生。”菲尼克斯挥挥手，替他的年轻同伴拉开车门。

【6】

下飞机时天已经黑了，他们在维也纳住进酒店。

“好好睡一觉，明天一早我们就去找那个巫婆。”布坎南先生从他的小皮箱里拎出丝绸睡衣。

帕丁顿洗过澡，裹着浴袍走出来甩了甩头。不同于总要好半天才能吹干的皮毛，光滑的皮肤一下就晾干了，成为人类确实有些便利之处呢！

“布坎南先生……”他的目光被写字台上的小礼盒紧紧吸住，“你说……我现在可以吃巧克力吗？”

“什么？”菲尼克斯回头看见他的旅伴直盯着酒店赠送的巧克力，嘴边淌下一滴口水。

“朱迪说熊吃了巧克力会死。但我现在不是熊了。”

“哦，对，”菲尼克斯想不到有什么理由反对，“想吃就吃吧，机会难得……”在他说完话之前小熊已经把巧克力包装拆成了碎片。

帕丁顿嚼着巧克力坐到床边，想起布朗一家说过的话。

“布坎南先生，‘暴露狂（flasher）’是什么意思？”

“这个，呃，”菲尼克斯似乎有点犯难，“就是……有的人只穿着一件大衣到处走，当他们解开大衣，里面什么也没有……那就是‘暴露狂’。”

帕丁顿大惊失色，“……这么说我一直都是个‘暴露狂’？！”

“呃，不，不，你只是个小熊，”他勉强解释说，“规则不同。”

帕丁顿半信半疑地凑近他，“真的吗？也许我今后应该……”他没说完话，忽然皱了皱鼻子，

“你闻起来好香，布坎南先生，”他忍不住抽动鼻子，更用力地嗅着，“我喜欢你脖子的味道。你的脖子有香味，这可真了不起！”

“不，那不是我，那是圣罗兰‘鸦片’的味道。”菲尼克斯照实说。

“什么？”

“没什么，别在意。”

“我喜欢你身上的味道，布坎南先生。”他靠得更近了，嘴边的巧克力残渣落在年长男人的胸口，“哦，抱歉，”他不舍得浪费，低头一点点舔回自己嘴里。

布坎南先生有点僵住了。这种事有很多年——说实话，真的很多年——没在他身上发生过了。

“我有种奇怪的感觉。”小熊说，歪过头露出一贯诚实的困惑。

“是的，我明白。”菲尼克斯没法忽视自己的睡衣被撑起的部分。

“我不明白。”

“你从来没有过……这种……？”

“没有。这是坏事吗？”

“不，当然不是。”菲尼克斯掀开对方的浴袍确认他的猜想，这副临时躯体怎么看都是成年人。“但你可能有点晚熟。”

“‘好事不怕晚’，伯德太太经常这么说。”小熊乐观地跨到他的旅伴身上。

“的确。”菲尼克斯仍然觉得这情景十分诡异，“但你知道该怎么做吗？”

“做什么？”

“……这个。”他握住那东西轻轻捋着，一面艰难地思考这究竟算不算虐待动物……但这个男孩惊喜而满足的抽气声暂时赶走了他的疑虑。

“这太棒了！”帕丁顿在喘息之间大声赞叹，“我喜欢！我喜欢你这样摸我！这太奇怪了，但我现在觉得你是世界上最好的人！”

……好吧。菲尼克斯想着。如果人类也都能这样坦率，情侣之间的麻烦会少一大半呢。

“想不想来点更好的？”

“什么能比这个更好？！”

“稍等一下。”

他暂时放下小熊，去洗手间里拿了安全套。回到床上，他为自己戴上保护，将手指上残留的润滑液揉在果酱熊男孩的敏感处。

“哦！！”那男孩喉咙深处发出近似熊嗥的感叹。

他向被揉软的洞口探进一根手指。那里很干净，异常干净。也许是因为这是一副超自然力量赋予的全新身体，还来不及运行人体的每一项功能。

前戏足够了。他在小熊接连不断的呻吟中慢慢进入这不知是什么邪术的杰作。

“请您再快点！我喜欢！”

小熊的请求令人难以拒绝。只是，布坎南先生考虑着，如果他明天还想赶路，今晚最好别太为难自己的老骨头。让年轻熊自己找点乐子吧。

“你可以自己动。试试……是的，就这样……你做得很好……”

帕丁顿摇动着他的新身体，带着他一贯的快乐活力。

“哦！这太棒了！布坎南先生，谢谢您教我这么有趣的事！”

不妙，这太快了，对于一位久未联谊的成熟男士……太快了。

“不，等等，哦操，我就要……哦，操。”他的老枪在温暖的熊洞里走了火。

帕丁顿忽然停下来，直直盯着他。

“怎么了？”

“那可是个很粗鲁的单词，布坎南先生。”

“哦那只是……”谁在床上不会说几句粗话呢？好吧，看来这只小熊不会。

帕丁顿仍然紧盯着他，深棕的眉头异常严肃地向下压着。

“为什么这样看我？”

菲尼克斯感到一阵无法解释的压力向他袭来。

“……别这样看着我。求你别这样看我！”

帕丁顿忽然收回那奇异的压迫目光，又回到平常的轻松神态。

“那是叫做‘熊瞪’，露西婶婶说，当别人忘了礼貌的时候就这样瞪他们。”

“……好吧，我不会再说那个字了。”菲尼克斯微笑着，扶着那青年的腰，让自己滑出去。

他向仍然湿润柔软的小洞里塞进三根手指捣弄着，另一只手握住对方尚未释放的性器。

“别生气。”他轻声说。

“我没有。”那青年说着，在他手上起落，像是完全忘记了刚刚的异议，“我玩得很开心。”

没过一会儿，小熊也结束了他的娱乐。菲尼克斯替他细心擦掉前后的痕迹，又为这个疲倦的男孩盖上被子。

“我想，你会找到一个新丈夫的，布坎南先生。”帕丁顿轻抚着他的脸，“就像我在伦敦找到了新家。”

“好了，我们该休息了。”

他自己也躺上床，正要熄灯，邻床的男孩叫住他：

“布坎南先生，你能给我讲个睡前故事吗？”

“不，我……”在帕丁顿祈求的目光里，他妥协了，“好吧，我给你说一个……狼人的故事。”

帕丁顿瞪圆了眼睛，有点畏惧又期待地缩进被子里。

“从前，有一个黑暗的城堡，人们说，城堡里住着狼人。

“每一个夜里，村民们听到狼人的嗥叫，城堡的玻璃窗上映出巨大的黑影……

“他们害怕极了，他们相信有一天狼人会来到村子里，吃掉所有村民……

“于是，他们决定打败它。当他们鼓起勇气闯进城堡里，却没找到狼人，那里只有一只美丽的牧羊犬。所以，根本没有什么狼人，那只是一只流浪小狗惊恐的影子。一只非常、非常美丽的小狗。故事讲完了。”

“真是个好故事。”帕丁顿说着，眼帘阖下去，下一刻就睡着了。

菲尼克斯放松地笑了笑，伸出手去关掉了床头灯。

【7】

科兹洛娃夫人的蒸汽乐园和帕丁顿记忆中的一模一样。帕丁顿在那些巨大的帐篷和蒸汽机械装置之间找到了女主人。

“科兹洛娃夫人！您好！”他保持礼貌地问候，脱下帽子向那位神秘女士致意，“很抱歉打扰您，我是……”

“哦，看看你！”和其他人不同，科兹洛娃夫人一眼就看穿了这年轻人的真实身份，“我的小熊，现在你是个漂亮的小伙子了。”

“是的，谢谢您好心的魔法，可是……”帕丁顿紧张地揉着帽子，“您能帮我变回原来的样子吗？”

女巫看上去有些吃惊。

“为什么呢？”

“因为这不是我的身体啊。”

“这是更适合你的身体。”女巫耐心地说，“既然你决定要在人的世界生活，作为人类是最好的方式。不再被排斥、驱逐，不再有怀疑和歧视，这不是你想要的吗？你不想变得和大家一样吗？”

“可是，”帕丁顿急切地蹙起眉，“布朗一家、邻居们，大家都认不出我了，就连狼仔都不理我……”

“你可以和他们建立新的友谊，他们会给你同类之间才有的爱和尊重……”

“不，那不一样，因为……”

帕丁顿艰难地思考着。他从有记忆的时候开始学习人类的语言，他会用十四种不同方式形容一场突如其来的大雨，却找不出合适的字句表达此刻的心情。

菲尼克斯·布坎南接过了他的话：

“因为那是21世纪的伦敦，人们爱你本来的样子。”

“是的！”帕丁顿用力点头。“就像布坎南先生说的那样！”

“好吧，”科兹洛娃女士抚摸他的头，柔弱的手指穿过他弯曲的深色头发，“你一点也不留恋做人的感觉，是这样吗？”

“这……”帕丁顿局促地笑了，“人的世界的确有些好玩的事，但我终究是个熊啊。”

【尾声】

帕丁顿被报告失踪三天后，柯里先生在自己家后院举办了庆祝社区之害被根除的派对。

第四天，小熊回到了布朗家。

菲尼克斯·布坎南开始了出狱后的新生活。他安装了一些手机应用，就是能用它们查看附近是否有优秀男士寻求艳遇的那种。他这样打算着：也许在这个年纪开始约会还不太晚。

【完】

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：虽然本意只是为了搞黄……但，毕竟是帕丁顿电影的同人嘛，总觉得应该延续电影的伦敦文化自信主题（。）所以就搞了这么一个（。瞎编了一点布坎南先生的前史，按照他的年纪，青年时代是在八十年代艾滋危机里度过的，他的爱人、好友、很多身边人死于艾滋，所以他有点幸存负罪感，很难再去建立亲密关系，大概就这样。


End file.
